My Sunshine
by Sekhmet Son
Summary: A cute little fic about Brian and Justin. Nothing seriously mature about this fic, but you'll like it anyway.


My Sunshine

Summary: I feel I owe at least one tribute to Brian and Justin so here it is. This is my take on their love. If Brian would ever admit they're in love.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Justin sat on the couch sketching. Brian wasn't home. He was working. He had a mirror, and seemed to be sketching himself onto a piece of paper. However, he wasn't alone. Brian was drawn on there too. Justin finished it. He and Brian were facing each other in the portrait. He added one final touch. It was what he felt was lacking. He drew a big red heart between them and colored it in. He sighed. He only wished Brian loved him like he loved Brian. He knew it would never be. That's something he and Michael had in common after all. Michael had waited for Brian so long, until he finally gave up. Now it seemed Justin would wait, but how long? He had gotten further with Brian then Michael had. He had actually weasled his way into Brian's social circle, but it would never be anything more then that. Brian didn't do love. Justin supposed he was lucky Brian still slept with him every once in awhile. Brian usually fucked em and dumped em. Justin looked up as Brian entered the loft.

"Good day," Justin asked.

"Not now Sunshine," Brian said irratably.

Brian walked up to the small platform holding his bed and plopped down. Justin sighed and approached Brian's bed. The older man sensed his closeness.

"Go back to your couch," Brian said snidely. "Or I might send you to Deb's."

Justin sighed.

"Brian please let me help you. Don't shut me out. What happened?"

Brian sighed.

"Come on then. Sit next to me."

Justin happily obeyed. He climbed into Brian's bed and wrapped his arms around Brian's waist.

"So what's up?"

"Bad day at the office," Brian mumbled. "Don't wanna talk about that. So what were you sketching?"

"Oh um that," Justin said nervously. "Hold on."

Brian sat up smirking. Justin had been blushing like crazy. Obviously it was a very special sketch. Justin climbed into the bed, still blushing like crazy. He fumbled with the sketchbook, and nervously held it out. He knew it did no good to argue with Brian. He was the dominant around here. Brian flipped through the pad until he found Justin's most recent sketch.

"Aw," Brian said in a mock tone. "Isn't that sweet? Justin you naughty boy. You know it wouldn't be good if the media found out about this. People already think I'm a pedophile."

Brian laughed a little. Justin frowned.

"It's not funny Brian," he pouted. "Who cares what they think? I love you..."

"Save your love for someone who can love you back," Brian told him.

"Oh come on Brian. We both know how that'd work. I don't want someone else. I want you."

Brian frowned. This was a subject he did not care to go to. Justinw as making him vulnerable, something thus far only Mikey did. Mikey made Brian feel vulnerable with his very presence.

"Sunshine please let's not do this," Brian sighed. "I already have a headache."

"Brian I want you to tell me you have no feelings for me whatsoever."

"I don't love you," Brian said looking at the floor.

"Look at me, and say it."

Brian looked at him. His eyes betraying his lying ways, and they both knew it.

"I don't love you," he repeated.

"Liar," Justin whined. "You say you don't, but your eyes say something else. Don't you ever get tired of living life like you do? Don't you realize it's dangerous? You could get HIV Brian! I love you. I don't want to lose you."

"Justin go back to your couch."

"But Brian..."

"NOW!"

Justin shrugged and did as he was told. He plopped down and grumbled in protest. Brian looked back at Justin's sketchbook. God it was amazing how Justin could portray him so well. Brian couldn't help but smile at the addition of the cute little heart in the middle. Then it struck him. Maybe he really did love Justin. Was love really such a scary thing? Suddenly he began to tremble. The memories were coming back as his mind threw up it's usual barriers. Jack hitting him. Jack screaming at him. He barely felt Justin wrap his arms around him.

"Brian," he whispered.

"Justin," Brian sobbed leaning into the embrace. "I need you. The memories are coming back, and I..."

"Shhhhhh," Justin soothed. "I love you."

"I love you too Sunshine," Brian choked. "Please help me."

Justin held him tightly, allowing Brian to cry into his shirt. It was like Brian had held this hurt in for years. Brian finally stopped crying and smiled a little.

"Sorry about the water works," he laughed drying his eyes.

"It's ok," Justin said. "We all need to cry sometimes. It makes us pure again."

Brian did feel pure and relieved, like a huge burden had been lifted off him. Justin hugged him tightly.

"Love you B ri."

"Love you Sunshine."

Fin


End file.
